


The Right Time To Call

by cas_novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Smut, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_novak/pseuds/cas_novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Samandriel have been...chatting back and forth whenever possible, ever since faking Samandriel's death. Dean has no idea, and when he finds out, he takes it a different way than most people would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time To Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potentiallyAWKWARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/gifts).



> Hey guys, this was a request by my friend potentiallyAWKWARD. We talked about this type of a ship over text, and it is definitely going to have smut. I hope you all enjoy it!

Samandriel had faked his death, and Castiel had known it, he just couldn't tell Dean. Not yet.

  
The two had been speaking in private whenever they could, and in between jobs, dates with Dean, being in public with the Winchesters, and messages from Heaven, that wasn't a lot of time. This time, however, was a perfect time.

  
Sam and Dean were out running errands, and Cas decided to stay behind at the motel. Once they were a safe distance away from the room, he called.

  
"Samandriel, they're gone. Please come visit." The angel immediately answered.

  
"You worry too much, Castiel." He nodded.

  
"I know, but I care about you, Sam. I need to worry about you." Cas stepped closer to him. "Sam, I rarely get to see you anymore, and it's horrible. I love you."

  
Samandriel blushed slightly, his cheeks matching the red on his vessel's Weiner Hut uniform. "I love you too, but you can't love me, Castiel. You love Dean. You need to love Dean."

  
Castiel shook his head.

 

"I can love both of you."

  
With that, he wrapped his arms around the shorter angel, pulling him closer, and connected their lips softly.

  
This was the moment that Dean walked in, completely changing the relationship between the two.

  
—————

  
Dean had forgotten something back at the motel, so he turned back around and drove back, with Sam in the passenger seat. He left the car running for his brother, and walked up to the door, unaware of what was beyond it.

  
"Cas..?"


End file.
